


Longinus' Miss 朗基努斯的迷失

by Blythe_Lance



Series: Truth Being 真身 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Birds, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, main character death for Jason because of Canon, original drug so boys don't get hurt, people can transform to animals, promised happy ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe_Lance/pseuds/Blythe_Lance
Summary: ——他是飞翔的格雷森，他是夜翼。他不需要一对带毛的翅膀也能飞。在一个人人都能转化成自己灵魂动物的世界里，迪克不能。他甚至因此失业。在他前往布鲁德海文前，他发现红头罩又踏入高谭。红头罩发现与自己有一面之缘的高谭男孩以其“真身”老鼠的形态死在千里之外的中东，他必须回到高谭，肃清整条产业链。迪克和杰森不得不一起面对危险，查清真相。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Truth Being 真身 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720831
Kudos: 19





	1. Nobody Praying for Me

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 提及儿童虐待、死亡。  
> 提及主要角色死亡（官方人设绕不过）  
> 提及非自愿吸入致幻剂  
> 致幻剂是原创设定，不会永久性伤害我们的主角  
> 大部分角色都可以变成灵魂动物  
> 放弃了一切推理尊严的伪悬疑
> 
> 数年的无用挣扎和五版废稿后，愚蠢的作者决定勇敢地踏进这个光荣的流派：故作悬疑派。
> 
> 这是一个快乐的童话故事。故事的最后，王子和骑士去开了马戏团，公主继承了权杖，魔法师悠闲地看戏。正义都能伸张，邪恶都被惩治。阳光终将穿透阴云，而他们永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。
> 
> This is a love story.

**Truth Being**

**真身**

_ ——谨以此文，献给从窒息坟茔中寻回自我的勇士。 _

**第一部**

**Part One**

**朗基努斯的迷失**

**Longinus' Miss**

**第一章 Nobody Praying for Me**

“杰森。”罗伊双手枕在脑后，低低地喊了一声。

他只有在真的、真的不想让他惹上麻烦时会这么叫他。就像“杰森”这个名字是种警告，和过往相勾连，该叫他止步。

他没理他。阳光总比阴雨好，海滩总比沙漠强——后者总与麻烦同往，不差这一桩。

“我还以为你知道‘强龙不压地头蛇’呢。”罗伊说。

“我知道‘管他们去死’。”杰森说。

罗伊小小地喷笑出声，科莉飘近了些，手轻轻放在罗伊肩头。罗伊握住她的手：“这儿可不怎么怡人啊，不是吗，公主？”

科莉平静地举目看去，前方就是绿洲的低矮围墙，灰白的土在太阳下十分刺目，粗糙的戈壁延展，与灰蒙的地平线相接。她嗅到火药的气味。

“很亲切。”她说。

有什么潜藏在那颓坯的围墙后、瘦落街道的阴影里。*这份吸引无可名状，杰森也早受过好奇心的教训，每往前踏近一步，火焰舔舐的刺痛便加重一分。他大可就这么走过去，反正十字星飞船就停在前方，但那朦胧的灰色阴影却呼唤着他。诱惑得不怀好意。

罗伊问：“你觉得我们需要联系扎塔娜吗？或许康斯坦丁？”

科莉飘高了一些：“只是几个孩子。围在一起。”她眯了眯眼：“我看不清那是什么。”

他们走得很快，孩子们听到脚步声，回过身，狐疑地看了一眼这三个外乡人，四散而去。

“猜猜看，现在有多少把枪对着咱们呢。”罗伊轻声说。

杰森走上前，蹲在那团阴影前。

那只是只濒死的、瘦骨嶙当的耗子。它低低喘着气，细而枯槁的胡须微弱地颤动，灰色的皮毛上沾着浑浊的脓血，朝上的黑色小豆眼盯住杰森，亮了一亮，又迅速地黯淡下去。

什么也没有发生。

杰森长长地、长长地吁了口气。他垂着头，双手撑在膝上，一瞬间，高谭垃圾堆的臭味和入骨的湿冷又挽住了他。

他站起来，转过身：“走吧。”

科莉没有动弹，她盯着他身后，说：“杰森。”

他回头看去。

耗子不见了。

是男孩死在街角。

“——谢尔特？”

不，杰森不认识谢尔特。

但他们之间有种奇怪的同志情谊，那种仅存于体面的高谭人间的，“我知道你也快死了所以我允许你在我的桥洞下躲一宿”的平静的、面对终末的宽容。杰森记得他不是没理由的。在他的印象中，这个男孩——谢尔特——有雪橇犬给自己挖雪洞一般的找藏身处的天赋。他扛过了十几年高谭的寒风、冻雨和疯子，然后死在千里之外的灼热沙漠中。

“照下来。”他指挥罗伊道。

罗伊没呛他颐指气使的态度，科莉的手指轻轻搭在他肩头。她的存在散发出不同于这严酷沙漠的温暖，炎影在周遭升腾，扭曲了他们的身影。在这被操控的光线中，他感到诡异的安全和寂静。

适合一个葬礼。

罗伊给所有细节——剥离的指甲、淤青破皮的关节——都拍照存档。科莉俯身，火焰从她指尖溢出，温柔地吻过谢尔特身上的血痕。它们不会伤害他。没什么会再伤害他了。

杰森抱起他蜷在一起的尸体，说：“我要回高谭一趟。”

“好的。”他们说。

*

他们花了整整一天一夜才回到高谭，刚越过边界线就被喊停。

“他在乎你自己手头是不是有活吗？不，他不在乎。”罗伊绘声绘色地模仿着蝙蝠侠低沉的音色：“星火和军火库，你们被征召了。红头罩？我相信他有私人事务要处理。——他怎么知道你的‘私人事务’？”

杰森翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”

他开始怀疑，就算是正联，偶尔也是会做点好事的——比如征召了罗伊和科莉，基于他们“无与伦比的处理星际事宜的经验”和“无可替代的文化背景及个人魅力”。杰森怀疑他们只是为了让科莉用热吻解决一切沟通障碍，而且深知——既然有布鲁斯在，他们当然深知——当你想让一个人的女朋友用吻去帮你翻译，她的男朋友至少有权利要求出席。何等功利主义。

但至少他们把这对因为恋情正炽而奇怪地对单身狗队友保护欲过剩的爱侣拖走了。

“你该让我们留下来的，杰森。”科莉挽着自己湿漉漉的红发，嘴里叼着橡皮筋，含混不清地说：“我们大可不管他们。”

罗伊在她唇角吻了一下，取下橡皮筋帮她绑起高马尾：“把这当成我们的小小蜜月，亲爱的。”

“在他们玩仲裁游戏时藏在影子里监视，我肯定一定有许多乐子可找。”科莉嫌恶地说：“何等鬼祟。”

杰森笑了起来：“正联的活向来恶心——希望这不会搅了你们的性致，不过控制台也该受不了欲火焚身了。”他仰头看向瞭望塔，它安静地挂在月亮旁边，而月亮中心，却仿佛多了个黑斑。他眯起眼睛。赛弗里哈星人的飞船停靠在那里，地月间的引力平衡点。

科莉从罗伊怀里探身，在杰森额角吻了一下：“我们不会忘记你的。”这诡异的场景让两个男人都哆嗦了一下。

罗伊发出作呕的声音，丢给他一个小试管，自从他们被军火大亨的守门纳米机器人折磨得痛苦不堪，罗伊就没停下鼓捣这个：“最新版纳米追踪器，任何出血创口都可以。”

杰森决定暂时原谅他俩昨晚毁了自己的眼睛。

他走向舱口，背后是万家灯火，眼前是寂寂码头的一星水色。

“又见面了，高谭小姐。”

他一跃而下，化作漆黑羽翼的大鸟，振翅而起，抓住自由落体的的衣物——向上、向上，直融入高谭的茫茫夜色里。

*

迪克站在房间中央，怀里抱着准备塞进行李箱的T恤。他的手指抽动了一下。视野边缘有个红点闪烁，静悄悄的。这是多米诺面具展现的虚拟交互界面，可不是什么飞蚊症。一个系统未读消息，和阿福的电话、盟友的通讯相比，无关紧要。它只是一个……火情警告。坏了，会在嗅到第一丝雾气时尖叫，甚至弄混喷雾和烟雾。任何一个明智的人都该学会无视他。

毕竟，他们已达成共识：远离彼此。

条约宽泛而暧昧，蝙蝠们默示同意。迪克看向自己打包到一半的箱子，一时拿不准手中那两件汗衫是该塞进去还是丢回床上。

他最近的心情本就不十分美丽。为了回应日渐猖獗的真身犯罪，亲爱的科勒·伍尔兹先生（政坛新秀，背后是对孱弱的治安系统不满的民众）呼吁每个正派的公民都应该登记自己的真身形态，便于警方排查那些可疑地在重要机构附近徘徊的流浪动物是否是哪个大公无私的间谍的真身——衣服可不会跟着人转化。他在其他领域收效甚微，倒是卓有成效地唤醒了大众对暴力系统用真身监视一切的警惕。

_ “真身反映了你的个人特质！”他们说：“你是个好人，格雷森，没什么可怕的。” _

_ “我不是害怕——” _

_ “你是个警察。迪克。我们是警察。我们需要向公众展示，我们是值得信任的。” _

_ 就像布鲁斯会允许他们中任何一个的真身出现在蝙蝠电脑以外的系统里。他脑子里属于蝙蝠的那部分说道。“我没有真身。”他说。 _

_ “别傻了。”他们说：“你知道最近那个外星人——叫什么来着——” _

_ “赛弗里哈。”他说。 _

_ “对，他们说他们可以帮你解决这个‘小问题’。”他们屈起手指在空中抠了几下，自以为风趣地冲他眨着眼睛：“艰难时期，嗯？” _

_ 他叹了口气。 _

_ “如果你需要，克拉里斯·索福尔医生总是在的。”他们的眼睛眯起来，声音谨慎地不欲漏出一丝狐疑，和嗅探到弱点的快活气息。 _

_ 有时候迪克会恨自己怎会如此擅长阅读人类。 _

_ “我真的没有。”他说。 _

_ “那么，好吧。”他们说，看着他的眼睛，缓慢而郑重地露出十分惋惜的神色。 _

_ “格雷森警官，你得回家休息一段时间了。”他们不适地扭着脖颈，眼睛瞟开：“政治气候，你又是——” _

_ 布鲁斯·反真身登记先锋·韦恩的养子。他在心里帮他们补全。 _

_ 迪克微笑着，友好地拍了拍他们——汤姆和杰里，或大概率不是——的肩膀：“我明白。祝工作顺利，先生们。” _

_ 现在，他在高谭没有工作了。 _

——但夜翼从不失业。

迪克若无其事地、慢吞吞地向箱子走了一步。当然，他在高谭也算有事要做。海利马戏团的重建，或者解散——他们不一定想再看到他。新型毒品的线索也追到了高谭，却朦朦胧胧，也许是故布疑阵。也许他该回布鲁德海文。从头开始，冷静下来。高谭没什么再绊住他了，布鲁德海文搔首弄姿地敞开怀抱。他拿着汗衫，向箱子又走了一步。眼角的红点还在固执地闪烁。

它只有一个意思：红头罩踏进了高谭。

迪克叹了口气，抓着汗衫坐回床缘。

“定位红头罩。”他说。

*

一次又一次，他总是会回到高谭。

这冥冥中“生于斯死于斯”的咒诅并不叫人愉快——哪怕严格说来他从未命丧于此。高谭从不是合适的埋骨地。她那与夜色融为一体的角落里，好似随时都会有逝去之物掘开坟墓，跌撞着再闯入人世。他也从不喜爱自己的真身。无论是之前的棕毛小破鸟，还是在几近干涸的拉萨路之池中醒来时撞入眼帘的宽大有力的黑色翅膀——一只报丧鸟！简直应景到可笑的地步。

他这次又何必回来呢？他大可把照片并尸检报告一股脑地冲蝙蝠们脸上摔过去，叫他们瞧瞧在他们眼皮子底下发生的最恶心的死亡。他也可以自己单干，人口走私总是和毒品搅在一起。但他不想再像个逃犯似的溜进高谭。再不想了。他去过地狱，本该天然地获得此处的通行证。高谭活该是他们这种人的归处。

因此，当他听到身后来人刻意弄出的动静时，他还是垂着腿坐在屋檐，没有动弹。

“红头罩。”

啊，格雷森，总是格雷森。

“我猜你想看看这个。”他把手机向肩后丢过去，夜翼稍微挡了一下，手机落地，他用脚尖将它滑到自己能看清的地方。杰森想赞扬他的谨慎，毕竟那确实是个会爆炸的手机。

过了一会儿夜翼才说话：“……你想要什么？”

“这应该是你的案子，夜翼。”

“你从不会如此好心。”

“也许我希望你对我接下来的行动睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“你我都知道那不可能。”

他哼笑着启动了炸弹，轻轻地砰的一声，没多大伤害，但爆炸的火光一定很好看，他的后背都感到了温暖，不，也许那热度是来自格雷森的愤怒。

“我想合作。”杰森抢在迪克把他踹下楼顶前说。

“别骗人了。”

“你居然不相信我，这真的让我很受伤。”杰森笑道：“你对自己的鸟类同胞一向这么无情吗？”

“你到底想要什么？”

他们已经交谈了五分钟，却还没进入战斗，这是个长足的进步。不过这也就到此为止了。

杰森起身，站在边缘，拍了拍身上并不存在的灰。他看向夜翼——他的脸色因为愤怒而有了一丝生气，不再是上次俯视他时板正苍白的模样。他还是这么好看。一瞬后他就把这个念头抛之脑后。

“他们踩到了我的底线。我要大干一场。”他轻快地说：“我来通知你们别碍手碍脚。”

“你知道那不可能。”夜翼说：“‘通知’也不是合作的恰当开始。”

“你自然是该不相信我的。”

“人总是情不自禁抱有幻想。”

杰森轻轻吸了口气。他本打算当撂话筒的那个。但今晚显然有人的火药味比他更重，他却不幸没什么心情奉陪到底。男孩蜷成一团的身影还在他眼前晃悠，他有更要紧的事做，正如迪克所言——无论他们阻止与否。

“如果你看完了尸检报告，就该知道他身体里检测出了L-3型致幻剂。鸟宝宝说你在找这个。”

“我——是的。”迪克的拳头攥紧了。和毒品有关的人口走私没有个例。一定还有其他孩子。那么多的犯罪黑数。

“瞧，我说过。这是你的案子。”

迪克清了清嗓子：“……谢谢。”

“不用谢。”红头罩微笑道：“你找到孩子，我送渣滓见上帝。合作愉快。”

夜翼嗤笑一声：“我不知道我在期待什么。”

“但你还是来了。”

夜翼上前一步，黑翼大鸟却先一步飞起，翅膀耀武扬威地掠过他头顶，绒羽暧昧地吻过发丝，箭一般飞远了。

迪克到底没有出手。杰森知道他不会出手的。在美好的旧时光里，即便是黑道也默认，攻击别人的真身——伤害他们的“灵魂”，是邪恶至极之事。

但显然他们生活在一个再无底线的时代。

*

迪克知道自己不该打电话给提姆的。

“啊，亲爱的夜翼，您是来帮我把那三百五十页项目书塞进我脑子里的吗？”

这声音中紧绷的底色堵住了他将要出口的话。

迪克低笑：“去喝杯咖啡，提宝。”他能想到德雷克总裁一脸困倦的样子，当他没有足够的咖啡因时就会这么暴躁。

“我快买完他们的库存了。”提姆说：“如果你没什么事的话——”

“我跟红头罩谈过了。”迪克说。

“哦，那很好。”提姆顿了顿：“很高兴知道我们确实已经跨过了那个需要接线员的时代。”

迪克叹了口气：“我……谢谢你，提宝。”他的意思是“下次请不要这么做了”，但他不愿意让提姆做出不可能的许诺。

“不用谢。”提姆说：“但作为道歉——这个投标，卢瑟插了一脚。还有些名不见经传的——威利斯集团。他们居然赢了我。——我！”

“他们确实是生物科技的新秀。”迪克猜提姆会在其他地方把这一标之仇讨回来的。很快。

“也许。”提姆含糊地哼了一声：“如果你没别的事……”

“照顾好自己，提宝。”迪克说。

“你也是。”他接得很快，就像一直等着这句话。

迪克盘腿坐回床上，看着红头罩传到他终端上的资料。封面照片他在被炸掉的手机上看过了，男孩面黄肌瘦，阴郁地看向前方，像素很低，大概是从别的照片上裁下的一角，第二页是死者的基本生前资料，寥寥数语。他从未离开过高谭，直到被发现死于万里之外。“灵魂形态”那栏写着“老鼠”。旁边有红色的批语：我第一次知道。杰森显然认识他，如果他才知道，那也许这孩子——谢尔特才刚刚学会如何转换。

“你可比我强。”他喃喃道。

迪克抬起头，床对面的墙上贴满了剪报和便签，图钉和红线交织成一个错综复杂的网，他手边蝙蝠电脑正源源不断地吐出新的情报。

在情报墙的正中央，一个中年男人笑容可掬的面孔被红笔重重圈起，这是一张《高谭日报》的影印档：“威利斯孤儿院重开！高谭的新希望！”

那是十七年前的头条。迪克记得很清楚：就在那之后不久，飞翔的格雷森坠落，而他被布鲁斯收养。

*

明媚月色下，在高谭深处，有团痼疾般的黑暗。其中传来衣物摩擦的窸窣声，金属——镣铐和铁链谨慎地碰在一起，吓得人一哆嗦。

“嘘。”

“我好冷。”

“来，我抱着你……好些了？”

“是的。是的。……我在想。”

“什么？”

“谢尔特怎么样了……他连话都不会说。过了多久了？”

“几天。或者几个月？这儿太黑了。”

“我觉得我快适应了。我想我能看到你的脸……你觉得会有人找到我们吗？”

“你希望谁找到我们？超人还是蝙蝠侠？”

“蝙蝠侠。如果他再从黑暗里现身，我就能看清他了。难道你不好奇吗？”

“我也好奇。嘘，我听到脚步声。”

“……没有人来。”

“会有的。我在这儿呢。现在，睡吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我记得这句是化用自博尔赫斯的一首诗，好像是《我用什么留住你》？


	2. 威利斯孤儿院

**第二章 威利斯孤儿院**

雨渐渐的，高谭又困于雨季。

派西·威利斯先生端坐硬邦邦的办公椅之上，那玩意儿隔着他肥厚的脂肪都硌得他尾椎骨生疼。他往角落里瞟了一眼，幢幢阴影里坐着本次的贵客。他心里直冒嘀咕，因为他向来以为，只有人傻钱多的浪荡子，才会选择哥谭儿童来收养。

拜哥谭名物所赐，这些天生地养的小家伙们都十分的悍勇，万分的奸滑，天知道他们会弄出什么事来！若是再遇上大都会的——好啦，他们一定会搅和得天翻地覆的，甭管是作为相看两厌的弟兄还是亲亲热热的联盟。

威利斯先生生就一张亲切的圆脸，宽阔的眉目被圆润的棱角柔化，看上去仿佛时时有一丝愁眉苦脸。这副愁样如今愈发真切，谁让贵客给他找了这一堆麻烦！但威利斯先生又是惯会自我说服的：哪怕他以为贵客着实是在无理取闹，话又说回来，世上哪还有比哥谭流浪仔消失得更无声无息的呢？

这么一想，他不禁心平气和，连带着看窗外那连绵不绝的阴雨也顺眼了许多。淅淅沥沥的雨声吞噬了许多值得注意的动静，但他还是灵敏地觉察到有人正偷摸地靠近了办公室大门。

“进来吧，斯宾塞。”他扬声道。

“威利斯先生。”他一头红发，褐色的眼睛正腼腆地微笑着。

“睡不着吗？”他起身走向书桌前的一对沙发，和蔼地微笑：“坐吧，让我看看能不能给你找些热茶来……”

阴影中的贵客已经消失了。

*

当斯宾塞告诉威利斯院长，格雷森先生正在大厅等他时，威利斯的手一哆嗦，窃以为陈旧的公案又找上门来。他很快便镇定下来，嘱咐斯宾塞尽可能周到地招待这位贵客，毕竟对方是那个韦恩的养子，说不准就是送钱来的。格雷森被停薪留职的消息已经传开，不日就会见报，他总得做些什么挽回形象。

他换上三件套，匆匆赶下楼去，便看见格雷森毫不见外地同一群孩子坐在主楼梯底端的台阶上，名贵的西装衣摆散开沾了尘土，雨后初睛的洁净日晖透过他背后圣母像的玻璃彩窗，渗入这寒冷的室内，落在他脸上、身上。年轻人正大笑着，头向后扬起，蓝眼睛中璀璨的笑意闪烁着诚挚的光。这着实是位非常出色的年轻人。威利斯的手在扶手上摩挲了一下。真可惜。

他清了清嗓子。格雷森惊讶地抬头，对上他的视线后轻快地跳起来：“啊，威利斯院长！真不好意思，我不请自来！”他笑着同孩子们挥挥手：“他们真是魅力非凡，让我想起了我小时候。”他的脸上闪过一瞬深情的忧伤：“哪怕它们非常短暂。”

也许传言年轻的格雷森和韦恩长久不和也不全是假的。威利斯暗忖。但这与他无关。

他快走几步，停在迪克跟前，惊讶地发现青年身量颀长，他不得不站得高一阶才能勉强与他平视。

“您的到来让这里蓬荜生辉。”他伸出手，格雷森紧紧握住，掌心干燥又温暖，虽然确实有些茧，但他毕竟是个警察。

“我相信您也知道，”格雷森顿了顿，很不好意思似的，“我最近的职业生涯遭遇了一些小麻烦。”

“您定能高升的。”威利斯说。

格雷森耸耸肩：“在目前的政治气候里？我不这么想，亲爱的院长。再说，我亲爱的养父也从不赞成我一直当个警察。”

“韦恩先生自然是以他的方式关心高谭的未来的。”他引着格雷森向他的办公室走去，格雷森走走停停，似乎对孤儿院的装潢很感兴趣。

“是的，布鲁斯确实是个好人。”格雷森心平气和地说：“但高谭并不那么有益身心健康。我现在终于看清了这一点。”

“哦。”威利斯大胆地放任他的失望流露出来：“您要离开了吗，先生？没人能责怪您的。”

“你瞧，韦恩企业现在也用不上我，我在别处兴许能派上更大用场。”格雷森停下脚步，慢吞吞地说：“事实上，布鲁斯属意将玛莎基金会交由我运营。”

“哦。”威利斯屏住呼吸，他一时间实在不知道该说什么，幸福仿佛从天而降。甭管这位公子哥是为什么心血来潮，是真心想做慈善还只是为自己进军华盛顿镀金，威利斯孤儿院就要时来运转啦！就算贵客能叫他在别处纸醉金迷又能怎样呢？他平日里还是得呆在这破破烂烂的孤儿院里！威利斯舔了舔唇，急急忙忙地推开房门：“您请进，快请进——斯宾塞！麻烦你送壶茶过来！”

*

迪克打量着威利斯的办公室。它和所有福利机构主管的办公室一样，被各种文件档案塞得满满当当。斯宾塞送上的茶装在超市的平价茶壶里，茶杯倒难得的是一套，小心翼翼地挤进办公桌上匆匆腾出的空当里。茶的滋味自然说不上好，但迪克对此也并不在意，他只是担心这套易碎的茶具被摇摇欲坠的文件给砸碎了。橱窗里塞满大而无当的奖项，一些拙劣的手工制品和旁边的孩子们的合影相映成趣，述说着快乐的往日时光。兴许是注意到他的眼神，威利斯走过来站在他的旁边：“这些小玩意儿并不值钱，但它们是记忆。”

“而记忆是无价的。”迪克说，他伸手轻轻在橱窗上抹过，浅薄的灰尘黏附在他指尖。

“请原谅这里不是我们最优先打扫的地方。”威利斯有几分局促：“我们人手不多，再说也没什么人会来看。”

“在这个城市，最轻微的义举也远胜最辉煌的宫殿。”迪克说：“您大可骄傲的。”

“骄傲？为什么骄傲？为用这祖传的片瓦为孩子们提供勉强的栖身之地吗？”威利斯忽而激动起来：“您晓得遗产税有多吓人！我不怕承认，谁会想继承阿卡姆对面的房子？就隔着一条河！现在您是看不见了，晚上从这个窗户，我远远地能望见阿卡姆的亮光，海风把瘆人的悲鸣和狂笑吹到我的耳中！这里根本不适合孩子成长！但这就是律师的建议。我要想保住这份祖产，就得靠慈善避税。我承认一切始于我卑劣的私心，但现在我确实从中得到了心灵的安宁。这在高谭可是个奢侈品。”

“确实如此。”迪克站在窗户边往外望去，正瞥见有几个孩子扛着农具消失在拐角。他们最小的可能只有六七岁。

“呃。”威利斯先生尴尬地哼了一声。迪克扬眉：“虽然我知道这在高谭就是个笑话，但我们敬爱的法律对童工确实是有规定的。”

“我们不得不自给自足。”威利斯小声道：“我是说，那么一大片园子……何必浪费在蔷薇和万年青上呢？”

“没错，”迪克微笑道，“我自己就认为花椰菜十分可爱，虽然我并不爱吃。您愿意带我看看吗？这完全可以成为儿童教育的典范。您在让他们有一技之长！这样他们即便离开高谭到别处去，也能养活自己！”

“正是，正是……”威利斯殷切地说：“这边走，格雷森先生。我们还有一口井。想必比不上韦恩庄园里的，但它真是我们的宝藏。您试过在夏天把西瓜浸在井水里吗？还有看管西瓜的游戏？打水比赛？啊，围绕这口井的故事，可是三天三夜也说不完……”

*

菜园，诚如威利斯所言，即便在迪克眼中也是十分可爱的。

几畦菜地被打理得规规整整，大部分空着，显然已经过第一次收割。威利斯解释道：“我们主要种甘蓝和萝卜。孩子们没钱买游戏，但那又怎样呢，我们有自己的、真正的农场……”

见到他们过来，部分孩子停下手中的伙计，沉默地看着他们，脸上显出不符合这个年龄的机警与戒备。这在别处确实是个不祥的征兆，但在高谭什么也说明不了。任何一个打算让自家孩子好好活下去的父母，都会教育他们拥有那种神情。刚刚送茶来的斯宾塞也在其列，他是其中唯一带着笑的，尽管迪克能一眼认出这蓬松红发的孩子的褐色眼中，是他自己也很熟悉的营业笑容。

斯宾塞也是这个孤儿院的招牌。迪克想。

“今年的产量怎么样？”他问道。

斯宾塞朝威利斯看了看，威利斯点点头，他便道：“不算很好，先生。但大家都尽力了，我们在尝试。”

“你们需要什么？”

“简单一些的种植指导手册？”斯宾塞无助地看向威利斯，咬咬下唇，又道：“也许好一点的农具和手电筒。断电的夜晚总是很吓人。”

“是啊。”迪克轻声道：“那种黑夜总是可怕的。”

那种黑夜也总是阿卡姆发生越狱的日子。

“你要资助我们吗？”斯宾塞盯着他，孩子们渐渐聚集在他身后，视线集聚，径直投向迪克。他们在审视他。

迪克便蹲下来，同他们视线平齐，让他们更好地审视。

“你们想要资助吗？”

“当然。”斯宾塞毫不犹豫道：“尽管贷款给我们吧，我们知道该怎么去挣自己的前程。”

迪克仔细地看着他，尔后点了点头，对威利斯道：“我真有幸能与这些了不起的年轻人相遇。”

“这是我的荣幸。”威利斯道：“不管您信不信，格雷森先生。这荣幸是我的。”

“叫我迪克吧。”夜翼温暖地微笑着：“朋友们都是这么称呼我的。”


	3. 夜访

**第三章 夜访**

夜翼对威利斯孤儿院确实颇有兴趣，确切的说，是对那口井颇有兴趣。

高谭四面环海，久经工业污染，水资源绝不理想。地下管道更是四通八达，埋藏了数不清的脏污与密辛。高谭是一个外壳华丽的脏污盒子，一心盛装着欺名盗世的可怖惊喜，擎等着在被揭开的一刻扑面而来，叫胆敢深究者即刻毁于一旦。谁敢放饮高谭的井水？或许早远的淘金者有足够的胆量，但现今任何一个神智正常的高谭人都不会犯这个错误，更别提与阿卡姆遥遥相望的人们了。

迪克试图回忆威利斯孤儿院在诸多阿卡姆越狱事件中扮演了什么角色。但记忆是一片空白。它好像一直荒芜，被铁丝网和重工污染的咸毒海水隔开，隐在疯癫和警戒的视线之外。它是如此低调地平平无奇，甚而到了诡异的地步。威利斯孤儿院绝对值得一次深夜拜访，却又恭谨地袖手站在夜翼所知的地下交易网外。

是时候拜访红头罩了。

*

“也许你曾有幸听闻我的真身。”红头罩坐在安多德·帕金的背上，百无聊赖地把玩着匕首：“我知道你们都很在乎这个。”

不。帕金想说，但被臭袜子塞住了口，只能发出呜呜的声音。

“没必要撒谎。”红头罩说：“在乎不是坏事，相信就很愚蠢。”

愚蠢吗？帕金想。传言道，红头罩的真身就是只报丧鸟。传言道他自死亡归来。传言道——死亡粘附进他的“真身”里。

杰森知道传言怎么说的。但传言不知道他靠这个混进了韦恩的家族墓地。那天他看到了布鲁斯，很久之后他甚至在那遇到过迪克。

也许布鲁斯会好奇那天坟墓旁的树上的乌鸦怎么会这么大，也许有朝一日他能把那和他死而复生的养子联系起来，但他永远、永远也不会知道，他那天混在雨里的眼泪让杰森的手在扳机上打了滑，让小丑又逃了一次。

他知道自己心里一直有团怒火……它一直在那里。没人可以熄灭它。在极少数的时刻，他一度以为它动摇了、沉寂了。而事实证明，它只是晃了一下而已。他还是渴望枪械，渴望看到自己的怒火随着子弹射出，渴望着自己的血点燃大种姓之刃，在那一瞬间，世界沉静而清晰，那是他少有的平和时刻。

“好啦，让我们来看看，你有没有什么想说的？”他扯出帕金嘴里的袜子，轻轻晃了晃手上瘫成一团的家伙，对方惨叫起来：“还需要再来几张嘴帮你说吗？”

“不、不——”帕金的眼睛睁大了，嘴里呼呼地吹着气：“我会说的！我发誓！”

“如果你说的东西只有你的JJ那么大，那么你就再也没有那东西了，OK？”

“我、我——”

“哦，在那之前，”红头罩亲切地拍了拍他的脸，“记住你是在对我坦白，不是对我身后那位夜翼。”

“红头罩。”

这就很有意思了。杰森想。他居然能把这个称号说得如此忍辱负重，如此充满了“你特么怎么还不滚出这个城市”、“快放下这个可怜的男人你这个疯子”以及“哦天哪你都做了些什么你这个失败品”。

“夜翼，我——”夜翼的介入显然让帕金重燃希望。

“如果我是你，我会尽快回答他的问题。”夜翼说。

杰森在头盔下愣了一下。

然后他笑了：“听到了？”

晚些时候——月亮落下，拂晓方至，最黑暗的时候。红头罩和夜翼面对面站在屋顶，谨慎地隔了一定距离。

“你今天友好得让人不安。”红头罩说。

夜翼说：“……你没打算杀了他。”

“他毕竟只是在卖些春药。”

“我们都知道你的理由不止如此。”夜翼旋转着手中的短棍，杰森允许自己为此着迷片刻：他知道那棍子能有多凶暴，但此时它们在迪克手中起舞的样子，就像蝴蝶的翅膀那样轻灵而无害。

红头罩率先侧过身，看来今天是不会再有一场战斗了：“找我有事？”

夜翼说：“文件里……你提到了谢尔特的真身。如果他在被你发现的五分钟内衰弱死去，他不该有能量维持真身形态。”

红头罩沉默片刻：“……但他确实如此。”

“而你怀疑这是L-3型的作用。”

“不是吗？”

“我们也不确定，实验室还在分析。”

红头罩略微僵了一瞬：“既然如此，你找我做什么呢？”

夜翼沉默片刻，在杰森看来，他似乎在做某个颇为艰难的决定。最后，他问道：“你打算对他们做什么呢？”

红头罩掂了掂手中的枪：“你心知肚明。”

“你打算把他们全杀了吗？”

“除非你能保证他们老老实实走进监狱，而非风风光光走出法庭。”红头罩说：“如果，如果真有那么一天，高谭也不需要义警了。”

“如果真有那么一天，”迪克说，“你能认得出来吗？”

“当然。”杰森奇怪地瞅着他：“谁不能呢。”

夜翼侧开头，转去看高谭的灯火：“有一家孤儿院。但他们似乎和L-3型无关。”

“一切都会在某处有关系的。”红头罩说：“高谭是座小小的城市。”

“但有时你仍会感到力不从心。”夜翼说。

“我记得我上次确认时，这还是老蝙蝠的城市，而不是你的。”

夜翼的肌肉绷紧了，他转向他，护目镜后的眼神难辨：“他有别的事要忙。”

红头罩眯起双眼：“他还叫走了军火库和星火。”

夜翼点点头：“他们确实急需帮助。”

他们没有提起那个人的名字。布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，同时也是他们已知的唯一的——可能是世上现存的唯一的“真身”为巨龙的人。化为“真身”并不会失去说话的能力，智商和记忆也不会受到影响，甚至还有额外的好处——有“真身”的能力。比如布鲁斯，他会在重伤后踉跄回到蝙蝠洞，然后化为巨龙的形态，这样伤就能好得快一些。

夜翼低声说：“红罗宾的初步结论是，L-3型似乎能强迫人转化。”

杰森冷冷地“哈”了一声：“而你不想冒让某人消失太久的风险。”

这说明了一切。布鲁斯憎恶自己的真身。他不知道为什么。就算那会是巨大的优势……诡计多端如蝙蝠侠，却拒绝利用自己的真身，除非深陷绝境——且心情会为此沉郁许久。这让真身变成了蝙蝠侠的弱点，而迪克想保护他。如果换个人，杰森会对此嗤之以鼻。保护老蝙蝠？怎么想的？永久转化为“真身”对许多人来说是个巨大的不便，但对高谭金童来说倒是没有什么变化，说不定韦恩集团还能有全新的吉祥物。但他……明白。这就是他们会做的选择。因为蝙蝠侠不行。高谭不需要比蝙蝠更大的阴影了。

“那你呢？”杰森抬起左手：“不，不必。”

夜翼沉默了一会儿，半晌才道：“……从未。”

“……啥？”

“我从来没有化作‘真身’过，如果你想问的是这个的话。”迪克说。

“所以说你不知道自己——”

“那重要吗？”迪克的声音几乎有些尖锐。

杰森想自己明白他的意思。如果不是那个意外，他也不会去探寻自己的“真身”是什么。有些人自然而然就明白转化的方法，有些人则必须到生死存亡关头才能发觉，还有些人无论如何都弄不明白人怎么能变成某种动物、某种现实中甚至不存在的东西。为了弄清某个可能性就把自己搞得半死可是太蠢了。但他知道这就是蝙蝠家的风格。布鲁斯当年就是这么教他的——“了解你自己，才能有备无患。”所以他有充分的理由怀疑迪基鸟没说实话。黄金男孩，老蝙蝠的得意门生。他肯定得知道自己是谁。

“你的‘真身’除了是只知更鸟还能是什么？”他说：“派不上任何用场，没法转化也无所谓。”

“真是谢谢你的安慰了，头罩。”夜翼似乎是哼笑了一声：“回到正题，我们得赶紧把这事儿解决了。”

杰森意识到迪克想彻底断绝布鲁斯插手的可能。

杰森眯起眼：“爸爸的坏男孩啊，迪基鸟，你让我刮目相看。”

“……他毕竟有正联事务需要烦心呢。”夜翼说。

“恶魔崽子呢？”杰森不确定自己是不是看到夜翼脸上掠过一丝笑意。

“和朋友打电子游戏吧，我猜。”

“……什么？！”

“你听到了。”迪克微笑道：“很不错，是不是？”

“简直让人胆战心惊。”杰森说：“你真信他能安安分分地坐在那打游戏？”

“超人会确保这点的。”

“这可真是让人安心。”杰森感觉讽刺都快溢出来了：“所以？”

“所以，暂时我们得组队了。”夜翼摊开手。

“不。没有组队。”红头罩摇了摇食指：“只有我和你，定期交换下情报。你是群居生物，我单干。”

“很显然你和红罗宾合作得挺不错。”

“是我幻听了还是我真的听出了这句话里有那么一丝丝嫉妒？”

“听着，”夜翼抱起双臂，摆出那副和三岁小孩讲话的架势，“我只是想说，可能你确实以为自己是个独行侠，但你能够做到团队合作的。”

“是啊，我还有个法外者小队呢，谢谢告知。”红头罩跳上围栏，稳稳地蹲在那儿，说：“我不是很想知道你是怎么知道我们有合作的，但我可以告诉你我们的合作大概和他没打算一见到我就把我塞到监狱里有很大关系。”

夜翼沉默片刻：“确实如此。”

红头罩偏头打量他：“夜翼。别让那些东西扰乱你的小鸟脑袋。”

“小心，红头罩，我可能会以为你在关心的。”

“我得小心有人在紧要关头有人从背后踢我屁股。所以是的，你可以理解为我在关心。”红头罩紧盯着他。

夜翼咧了咧嘴：“你长大了，真可爱。”

“闭嘴。”

“来吧，让我们找个暖和点的地方。”夜翼向对面的楼顶射出抓钩，漂亮地荡出去：“还是你宁愿呆在这儿让冷风吹一晚上的屁股？”

“你就学不会闭嘴吗？”同夜翼一起在屋顶间起落时，杰森想迪克留下的那个标志性的促狭笑容着实是久违了。

“所以，这是你的安全屋。”杰森环顾四周，肯定地说。

“放尊重点，这是我家。”迪克从他身边走过，手肘不轻不重地撞了他一下。

他们都没有完全卸掉武装，所以如果他下意识地绷紧了肌肉，那也没什么可责备的。

“请原谅，我早该知道你的安全屋会比你的家干净些。”

“随你。”迪克翻了个白眼：“如果你侮辱够了我家，就麻烦成熟点过来让我们做点正事。”

“好吧，让我们把它理清楚。”杰森在一团糟的沙发上给自己扒拉出一块地方：“变成动物是如此有魅力，以至于那么多人不惜嗑药。”

“如果他们只是自己嗑药。”迪克说：“它一开始甚至能被黑面具包装成知情识趣的合法商品……直到他们干了票大的，反叫你一波肥——我不是在夸你，红头罩。”

杰森无辜地拉下自己拼命上扬的嘴角。迪克叹了口气，转过头去眼不见心不烦：“他们真是被你调教出来了……就这还能跑去庆功，还能磕嗨——嗨了一个星期。上周日，黑面具辖下西区的三级头目希斯克·达维斯醒来，发现自己成了一条名副其实的公狗，躺在三个妓女之间，阴茎还插在一只母狗——真正的狗的——”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”杰森在迪克谴责的目光下笑得前仰后合：“我的天，这算是什么恶俗的下流片，听得人简直恶心。”他忽然收住了笑意：“他们真的这么干了，是不是？以前从没人能逼别人露出‘真身’，他们——”他狠狠揉了把脸，忽而感觉想吐。谢尔特。他想。那个小孩子——那个永远畏葸、永远迅捷，能够最快最准地找到最安全的庇护所的流浪儿，当他真的成了一只耗子，他都在想什么呢？他是为了逃避什么变成‘真身’，还是有人强迫他……想跟他玩猫抓老鼠呢？

不是说他没想到。只是这件事从迪克·格雷森嘴里说出来，就突然变了味儿。黑色幽默褪去，露出鲜血淋漓的变态和残忍。他得赶快停下什么事只要和格雷森扯上关系他就会心情复杂的坏习惯了。这必须马上停止。在那些仇恨和刀剑相向过去之后，他理应能做到这个。

“我们得尽快停下它。”迪克这么说了，语气却是悲哀的。

杰森没有说话。这种药已经被发明出来了，销毁多少吨成品又有什么用呢？就像没人能让海洛因消失在发明前。

“至少制造这种药必须得仰赖那些外星材料。”杰森说。

“好极了。”迪克耸耸肩：“星际海关的重任。”

“让绿灯侠烦去吧。”杰森说，他们嘴角有了一点微弱的笑意。

迪克起身去把电棍放进装备箱里充电，突然问：“你打算把他葬在哪儿？”

杰森从沙发上回过头，咧嘴笑道：“你觉得韦恩墓园还有空地吗？我可以做主把我的墓腾给他——这次绝不会有人闹鬼挖坟。”

迪克正调出杰森给他的尸检报告，他放在触屏上的手顿了顿：“血检里有几种成分很眼熟……我想我在提宝给我看的投标书上见到过。”

“什么投标——哦。‘名不见经传威利斯大获全胜！少年总裁铩羽而归！’？”杰森大笑：“意料之中。”

迪克瞪了他一眼。

“这可怪不得我。我们都知道，从一开始，韦恩企业就没有中标的可能。他就非要让鸟宝宝去丢这个人。啧啧。”杰森津津有味：“比起这个大新闻，有东西志在把人类彻底赶回还没和黑猩猩分家的时代去又算什么呢？”*

夜翼叹了口气：“无论幕后黑手是谁，都和我们天上的朋友脱不开干系。”

“显而易见。”杰森说。罗伊和科莉会追查到底的。当然，正义联盟只是让他们去监视——但既然给了他们扇门，不进去就太虚伪了。

这时，迪克的通讯器轻轻地震了两下，打开后，提姆的脸在光屏上显出来：“晚上好，迪克，杰森。”他看起来并不对杰森的存在感到惊讶：“检测结果出来了。好消息是，这种新型致幻剂本来还是想像个毒品那样老老实实让人上瘾的；坏消息是，促进转化这个副作用的劲太大了。笛卡尔的二相论，理性寄宿于形体，而‘真身’凝聚灵魂。**所以理论上，如果通过药物模糊思维，让潜意识优先——致幻剂的基本作用——会让转化变得很容易，相应的，这种状态也会非常不稳定。但这种新型药剂显然在推动潜意识占据主导地位上下了大工夫——”

“结论，小红。”

“听完，大红。”提姆说：“所以它的最大的问题不是在让人‘永久’保持‘真身’上，毕竟那是个衡量时间的词。但它会长时间地搞昏人的脑子，模糊理性思维的能力，它会诱使人混淆现状，直到有一天你再也弄不清你到底是动物还是人，然后习惯性地把自己保持在那个最‘真实’的状态里。”

“——动物。”

“对。”提姆似乎叹了口气：“听起来如何？”

迪克的食指轻轻碰着嘴唇：“听前半段，我会觉得是毒藤的风格。她一直觉得动物对环境比人类友好得多。把所有人变成动物确实是保护植物的方式。”

“但这种思路真是熟悉到让我恶心。”杰森嫌恶地说：“怎么哪儿都少不了他？他什么时候对人口走私感兴趣了？”

“我已经确保了他确实呆在阿卡姆了。”提姆敲了几个键：“就是他，不是假扮，不是全息投影，或是别的什么把戏。”

“眼见为实。”杰森说，从沙发上站起来。

“我和你一起去。”迪克的手轻轻搭在他的短棍上。

杰森摇摇头：“显然我不能告诉你我不想把他打死。”

“咳咳，”提姆平静地说，“抱歉打扰，但是蝙蝠侠已经过去了，所以，如果你确定？”

两双蓝眼睛看着他。

杰森带上头罩，说：“我确定。”

*

在前往阿卡姆的路上，夜翼一直没有说话。红头罩也没有。他们两个间的相处一向比较尴尬。迪克让自己的思绪短暂游移了一会儿，虽然这条路通往阿卡姆，但红头罩在旁边，某种程度上这算是安全的。

他知道自己今天不怎么对劲。

停薪留职的事暂且不论，威利斯孤儿院的阴霾也不必多讲。只是，当他真的去看的时候，他不得不承认伍尔兹的宣言颇有几分道理：路边的动物比往常多了一倍。当他试图伸手抚摸一只猫时，一个五大三粗的嗓音恶狠狠地叫他滚开。上帝，那真是非常不愉快的回忆。

有时候他会羡慕那些能够随意转化的人。尤其是那些“真身”是什么漂亮小动物的家伙。这让私人相处变得相对容易。人们会长时间地抚摸伴侣的毛发，一言不发，任由懒洋洋的暖意流遍全身。他真的非常喜欢和人们呆在一起，说些风趣的话，看他们开怀大笑的样子，但有时候，如果不用说话的话，他会非常感激的。

今天来找杰森不该会是个错误的决定。他们甚至可能第一次真正建立起合作关系……重连那几乎被小丑和过往腐蚀殆尽的微弱纽带。他没去问谢尔特与杰森是否有私交，那再也不要紧了。杰森总是对他认识的人倾注过多关心，哪怕只一面之缘，哪怕他自己一向矢口否认。毒品和孩子更一向是杰森的死穴。他会轻易放手吗？他会赶在夜翼把那些渣滓绳之以法前，就执行他自己的正义吗？如果这是一个彼此利用的陷阱——他又有什么别的选择？

迪克回头看了杰森一眼，他能从他的动作里找到自己的影子。有一瞬记忆中那个长手长脚的少年罗宾又回来了，快乐地、焦灼地把飞翔变成一场精心设计的展示，想赢得所有人的眼睛。

那么热烈，那么刺眼。

“怎么？”红头罩问。他的手压在枪柄上。他警惕地观察四周的样子像机警的鹰，收敛了张扬的羽翼。他再也不会做不必要的动作，再也懒得凹那些漂亮的造型。如果他举止间耀武扬威，那不过是冷酷计划中必要的疯狂表演。

迪克转过头，仿佛那只是确认是否有人跟踪的无意一瞥。

案子总得解决。他告诉自己。如果能不叫蝙蝠侠和罗宾冒险，让红罗宾和蝙蝠女操心他们自己团队事务，他和红头罩合作又有何不可呢？他们都承认不能对他的成就视若无睹。所以当他站在楼顶，看红头罩逼问帕金，他选择了保持沉默。他看得出他不会杀了这个小头目，他不觉得杰森是在享受，他自己也远非手段清白的义人。所以他退后一步，就在那看着。当杰森用那种戏谑而警惕的口吻暴露了他时，他很难说清自己的感受，但“如释重负”大概是其中之一。

也许他们之间确确实实还是有那么点默契的。

这种微妙的感受很快就被现实砸得无影无踪。他对杰森撒谎了。某种意义上吧。迪克不知道这是好是坏。他们之间似有若无的同盟关系让他明白，杰森是而且永远会是蝙蝠家的一员，他的秘密在他那里会是安全的。但就连他自己都不知道那个秘密到底是什么。他当然经历过转化。在梦里，他梦到坠落，一次又一次，他无力阻挡，他站在原地，站在跳台上，站在悬崖上，看着他们坠落，向深渊坠落，他伸出手，他们的脸远去、远去——然后是他自己，坠落、永无止境地坠落，他想飞起来、他知道他能飞起来，只是怎样才能——他的翅膀——

然后他惊醒。他才十三岁。他醒过来，发现自己的房间已成一片废墟，床具粉碎，屋子里满是焦黑的痕迹，浓重的烟味无比刺鼻，角落里还咝咝地窜着电光。布鲁斯抱着他，筋疲力尽，伤痕累累，向他保证一切都会没事的。

我都干了些什么？这是他这么多年来都在追寻的答案。布鲁斯没有隐瞒他。他知道自己的真身确确实实是只鸟。但是上帝啊，什么鸟才会把屋子弄成那个样子？神话传说里能放电的鸟倒是一大把，最近那部电影里不就有只吗？但呼唤雷电和自带电光可是截然不同的，布鲁斯也保证他的羽毛是漆黑的……

从那天起，他就再也没能成功转化过。布鲁斯要求过，鼓励过——命令过，但他只是——不能。

“告诉我，夜翼，你没想过试一下那玩意儿让自己转化吧？”

“什么？！你疯了吗？我当然没有！”他那备受侮辱的怒火似乎让杰森松了口气。

迪克专注在高谭的夜风里。

他是飞翔的格雷森，他是夜翼。他不需要一对带毛的翅膀也能飞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 目前正联作为独立第三方在仲裁赛弗里哈出口的原材料是否符合联合国公布的成瘾药物标准，然后韦恩企业是正联的资助者，所以基于关联关系和利益平衡，无论如何韦恩企业其实都拿不下这个标的哈哈哈。提姆是去刺探情报的烟雾弹~虽然投标人是在不同房间分别商谈的，但只要让提姆进了大楼，他就可以搞事了！不过这属于提姆支线的故事，就没有详细描写，反正正文剧情只需要结果就行了哈哈。
> 
> **
> 
> 现实中的笛卡尔的理论当然不是这样。
> 
> 现实和本文的哲学思想的最大区别就在于，自柏拉图以降，理性通常与灵魂挂钩，肉体则趋于被理性、灵魂驾驭的“自然”一端。但在本文里，理性寄宿于肉体，灵魂才是趋于本质的自然。因此你会看到往后的学说反而是贬抑“真身”的——但架不住大家都有真身，你没有真身就显得你不自然。总之因为“真身”这个设定的存在，大部分哲学理论都会被改得面目全非。
> 
> 总之结果上，本文提及的哲学立场在形体-灵魂的二元论的立场大概率和现实是相反的哈哈哈哈，所以请尽量忘掉这一切吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 今天的夜翼也是迪克·大猪蹄子·格雷森呢。


	4. 阿卡姆对线

他们在后半夜抵达阿卡姆。蝙蝠侠和红罗宾已经在楼顶等着他们了。

“有点兴师动众了吧。”杰森说，希望自己的嗓音没那么干涩。

“罗宾呢？”迪克问道：“他还在超人那儿吗？”

“现在应该是他的睡觉时间。”红罗宾说，迪克知道那个语气的意思——“在蝙蝠电脑前面。睡觉？想都别想。”

“这感觉就像是把我们打包送到他面前。”杰森说：“说不定他会觉得这是圣诞节提前了。”

“你肯定是那支必不可少的拐杖糖，杰。”迪克说。

“而你就是那品味可怕的五颜六色的缎带。”杰森回击道。

红罗宾举起双手：“你们真的要在阿卡姆的楼顶演脱口秀吗？不是说我不想念这个，但也许你们可以考虑回庄园后再继续？”

杰森意识到蝙蝠侠没有发话，这刷新了他对蝙蝠侠耐心的认识。也许带大四个孩子确实能改变什么。说真的，如果迪基再努努力，指不定布鲁斯都能抱上孙子了，尽管他暂时还看不到任何可能——太忙、太危险、太穷、太容易让人心碎，理由多的是。于是杰森耸了耸肩：“那我们还等什么呢？”

蝙蝠侠沉默地转身向下走去。杰森走在最后，看着蝙蝠们的脊背在惨白的月色下投成歪曲阴森的影子，和高谭如此相得益彰的梦魇。这场景熟悉且亲切，他甚至感觉指尖激动得微微发麻。他们上次相聚还是在那个噩梦般的地下洞窟里。小丑，他总能成为他们相聚的理由。这一次也会是他吗？杰森心不在焉地想着，目光遛过精神病院破败的走廊。他们的脚步悄无声息，像一列行进的猫咪。提姆走在他前面，他戴着护目镜的样子就像只猫头鹰，羽毛柔软地抚摸着风。还有哪些鸟儿能像猫头鹰那般在夜里捕猎呢？乌鸦大概是不能的。他感到一丝格格不入，就像生锈的齿轮强行嵌入一部运转良好的机器，而这个齿轮本可以在另一部机器上熠熠生辉。

他们在小丑门前停下，默认让蝙蝠侠上前查看。那怪物穿着拘束服，就坐在那儿，梗着脖子，歪斜地瞅着对面空无一物的墙壁。他的双眼死气沉沉，正是那墙的映照。间或他忽然笑了，整张脸都扭曲且生动起来，眼中放出尖利、恶毒、讥诮的光，他开始大笑，震颤不止，他笑得前仰后合，直到嗓子有撕裂的迹象，忽而又像坏掉的钟摆那样停住，一格一格地顿回了原在的姿态。

“他每天晚上都要来这么几次。”保安说。他将房门打开了。一股久不见天日的陈腐味道冲出来。

杰森的手轻轻颤抖。他将手揣进裤兜，稍稍撇过脸去。他现在不想——不能看见小丑。他不想看见蝙蝠侠站在小丑面前，就只是，谈话，甚而是心平气和地。他瞧见他的兄弟们面上或多或少都有那么丝不自在，也许只是绷紧的唇角，也许只是眉梢的一个抽搐，他便知道那恶魔的声音又响起来了。

蝙蝠侠永远不会想要他们死甚于让小丑死。布鲁斯永远不会爱小丑甚于爱他们。

从什么时候开始，他们需要告诉自己这个？杰森打了个寒颤。再没人比他更清楚不过，有时候一丝丝怀疑都可能毁掉所有。想想罗伊和科莉……他对自己说。想想你们的故事，想想他们对滑稽命运投以大笑，想想他们为你而来——无数次。

想想你们还都站在这里，一起。

小丑的脸转过来，他瞥见了蝙蝠黑漆漆的影子，那黑色是于他最明亮的色彩，他一刹那便活了。他死去的脸又从地狱爬了出来，带着欢欣鼓舞的笑容：“啊，瞧瞧谁来了！我亲爱的！嗒哒！我亲爱的，我最甜蜜的，你还给我带了礼物，一、二、三——怎么，不是整套吗？好吧，好吧，至少你把我的最爱给带来啦！”他朝着杰森挤眉弄眼：“亲爱的，这次没有拐杖糖了，我发誓下次会给你带的。带许多许多根！直到你受不住！白的都变成红的！”

杰森长长地呼出口气。在那噩梦般的回忆再次攫住他之前，他看到了迪克紧咬的牙关和他微微侧过的身子。关于小丑的记忆在侵蚀他们。但杰森知道不仅如此，以迪克·格雷森那奇特的、无忧无虑又思虑过多的个性，他准是在为之前那个玩笑懊悔。又不是说关于拐杖糖和他的装扮的玩笑有独家版权什么的。

他后退一步，倚在墙上，双手抱臂：“得了，小丑叔叔。你的拐杖糖是我吃过最难吃的。”他拿腔拿调地说：“又软又黏还甜倒牙，上头还有发霉的绿色。你可以用它们把自己噎死，我会行行好不叫救护车的。”他向小丑轻佻地比了个中指：“顶多送你个这个。”

好了，现在他们都在看着他了。蝙蝠们一脸沉默的不赞同，但杰森看到了迪克眼中轻快的笑意，和提姆在身后偷偷比出的大拇指。他龇牙咧嘴地冲他们笑回去。

小丑完全转向了他。他双眼睁得溜圆，他瞪着杰森，一眨不眨，然后他垂下头，大声呜咽：“哦！哦！我的小杰森！我的孩子！你都长这么大啦！你说这话可是伤透了我的心！”他猛地抬起头，脸上自然是一丝泪痕也无的：“哈哈哈哈哈！你居然长大啦！你这只小麻雀！我还给你喂过虫子呢！你什么都不记得了！哈哈哈哈哈！那首歌怎么唱的来着？”他哼唱着，声音低柔，他牢牢盯住了杰森，嬉笑着，简直叫人寒毛直竖：“是谁杀了知更鸟？是我，麻雀说。用我的弓和箭，我杀了知更鸟。啧啧，这可不对。这不好！你该远离你那使弓箭的朋友才对！不不，不是这样的，小麻雀……听我唱，听我唱：是我，我的小麻雀说，是他杀了罗宾，用他的枪和剑……这才对！这才对！”

“你的歌剧真是唱得烂毙了，”迪克说，短棍在手里轻轻打着节拍：“小丑小丑，绕场一周，鞠躬跺脚，永退幕后。”

“啊，你。你这自以为伶牙俐齿的、神憎鬼厌的小家伙。”小丑眨眨眼，他委屈而轻蔑地呵呵笑：“怎么，老板，你不该是最欣赏我的吗？怎么，你的马戏团不需要再扩充些人手吗？听我唱得多好！我还能引人发笑！我还能送你火树银花，把你的马戏团装点得漂漂亮亮！爆炸才是好谢幕！观众们都爱看！对啦，谢幕啦，他们都走了！走了！再没有什么马戏团啦！”

“走吧，蝙蝠侠。”提姆说：“我想这的确是他了。”

“怎么，想要逃走吗？我可爱的小猫头鹰？你急着去为谁掘墓？”他点了点头，呼哧呼哧地笑了：“啊，我懂了，你的小泰坦们。你就是他们的掘墓人哪。你不是已经埋葬过他们了吗？妄想之人终被妄想埋葬，小心啦，麻雀要被小鸟法庭审判了，再没有弓和箭去救他们了！”*1

“你掉下去了。”蝙蝠侠说。小丑猛地转回头看他。

“你掉下去了。就在我面前。”蝙蝠侠的口气就像之前所有都没发生过，他们才刚刚到这里，小丑没机会对他们任意一人大放厥词一样：“为什么你又回到这里？”

没错，杰森还记得那天。他们才堪堪下地，身心疮痍——不，这不会是他用的词，他会说他们被迫放了个长假。他从庄园离开，努力忘掉当他戴上亲爱的老伙计红头罩时，眼前突然蹿出了小丑的脸，还被浇了一脸酸液。他坐在自己的安全屋里，独自一人，把所有的装备都拆开重组，仔仔细细地检视了一遍。没有任何地方是安全的。当他从连日工作带来的舒适的、叫大脑一片空白的精疲力竭中回过神来，当他拿起冰啤，舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，打开电视——便又看到了那张嬉笑的脸。

那一瞬间，伊莎贝尔和母亲的尸体又重回眼前。他神经质地四下张望着，他怕看到他的兄弟们还有阿尔弗雷德惨白的嬉笑的脸。没有人！没有人！这些日子他一直是独自一人，小丑不可能——难道——他抓上钥匙，几乎要飞奔回蝙蝠洞去，幸好这时他注意到了这并非“小丑电视”，而是再正常不过的新闻：从阿卡姆出逃的小丑宣称为马戏团的爆炸和小丑游行负责——就像还有谁不知道似的，还安安分分地重回了阿卡姆。

“我发现这才是最适合我的地方。适合我甜蜜的约会。”他冲着摄像机眨眼：“你们知道是谁！哦，现在他们不让说了对吗？那很好，我还在这呢，而你们不被允许说他的名字。如果我再不呼唤他的话，他会有多寂寞呀！哈哈！蝙[哔——]”

那个消音让杰森笑起来。他笑得捂住了脸。

所以他确实还活着。他们只是……杀不死他。他死不了。他的火焰能灼伤最古老的黑暗，但他的子弹杀不了他。他只是从地狱而来的声音，只是一道嘲弄的笑声。他震动着、传播着，他无处不在。

“哦……”小丑沮丧地塌下肩膀：“你不高兴我在这吗，蝙蝠侠？我以为你的人生目标就是让我好好呆在这呢。”

“为什么自首。”

“为了你能找到我呀，亲爱的。”小丑说：“这样你就知道不是我做的了。”他歪了歪头，露出一个孩童踩死小鸟时天真无邪的笑容：“这样你就知道外面有崭新的黑暗了。”

蝙蝠侠沉默片刻，如果不是极度了解他的话，是没法注意到他比平时绷得更紧的。但这个屋里的人都对此了然于胸。小丑总算把他们所有人的痛处都戳了个遍，他兴高采烈地笑了，尽管被绑得像个蚕蛹，他还是歪歪扭扭地原地蹦跶：“哈哈哈！新的黑暗！哈哈哈！黑夜再不安全了！哈哈哈！”他砰咚一声摔到地上，他又哭又笑，滚来滚去。

蝙蝠侠率先转身离去，门又被锁上了，小丑的笑声却追着他们出来，攀附在靴底，随时会叫他们打滑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：歌谣来自《是谁杀了知更鸟》。本文延续了提姆组建了少年泰坦设定，和《灭族之灾》剧情关联较大，但不完全一致。


	5. 钟声彻鸣之时

“这就是他本人。”蝙蝠侠说：“传送。”

提姆左右看看，所有人都紧抿着嘴。他试探道：“至少他没有越狱，不是吗？”

杰森笑起来：“阿卡姆里能找的乐子还少吗？”

没人回应。

“布鲁斯。”迪克说，蝙蝠侠微微偏头看向他：“我找到一家孤儿院——”

“如果我是你，我会绕过那个地方。”蝙蝠侠说：“那只是个空壳。”

“于是我们就把它放着不管十几年？”

“至少那是个监控中的威胁。”蝙蝠侠说完便被光束带回了瞭望塔。

夜翼的胸口重重起伏着，他攥紧双拳，瞪着蝙蝠侠消失的地方。

“你是不是有什么事忘了告诉我？”红头罩抱起双臂，慢吞吞地说。

夜翼猛地扭过头，凶猛地说：“我 ** 说 ** **过** 有一家孤儿院——”

“并碰巧地 ** 忘记 ** 提起它的名字——”

“天快亮了，该睡觉了。”提姆宣布：“你们猜怎么着，我觉得这真是个好主意。”

“不！”

“留下来！”

他同时被两只手按住了。

提姆叹了口气，戏剧性地鞠了一躬：“随时效劳。”

夜翼掐着自己鼻梁，深呼吸数次后才抬起头：“你也听见了，他说那只是个幌子。”

“那，”红头罩把双枪转出了花，他瞟着夜翼，道，“你又怎么说？”

夜翼低声道：“我得去看看。”

红头罩笑了，将枪插回枪套：“那我们还等什么呢？”

提姆向后退了一步：“呃。”

迪克向他伸出手——提姆一弯腰，赶在迪克捞住他的脖子前机敏地跳开，射出抓钩枪，转身飞离。

迪克扬起眉毛。杰森嘟囔着什么，可能是“叛徒”。

提姆转过头，坚定地直视前方，喃喃道：“可把舞台留给你们自个儿吧。”

杰森嗤嗤地笑：“天，连鸟宝宝都跑了。”

“而他甚至敢追着失去你的布鲁斯跑。”迪克捂住额头：“抱歉，我今天——”

“被搅乱了小鸟脑袋？”杰森扬眉。

迪克轻笑：“看来是的。”

杰森耸耸肩，往屋檐走去：“每个人都该被这个鬼地方搞疯一两次。”他在边缘停下脚步，回身看向迪克：“不走吗？”

迪克没有动：“你说过，我找到孩子。”

杰森的背绷紧了，他笑了笑：“而我送渣滓见上帝。”

他转身离开，很快便消失在高谭暗影里。

直到失去他的踪迹，迪克才放任自己长长地喘了口气。

*

“我不敢相信，”提姆语调平板，“我甚至屈尊当了逃兵——就为了让你俩能谈谈。”

“提姆。”迪克叹气。

“然后你们谈了几句？三句有吗？”

“事实上，至少六句。”

“是吗，真棒，double kill！”提姆道：“我不明白，迪克。”

“这倒是很少见。”迪克说。

“因此你必须解释给我听。”

“这很复杂。”

“怎么，难道你们还处于一段关系中吗？”提姆说：“哦，等等，我想了想，这事儿的重点难道不就是构建一段关系？”

“提姆。我知道你也……不那么自在。”迪克说：“我也一样。”

提姆沉默了一会儿，轻声道：“我有时都忘了你曾经多么喜欢打直球。”

“布鲁斯的坏影响，是吧。”两人低笑起来。提姆犹豫地说：“我……我明白。看到他，我就会想起……很多事。我暂时没法面对你们。”

“我理解。”迪克说：“有时候我会希望布鲁斯没有救他。”

“但你并不真的那么希望。”

“我不希望吗？”迪克静静地说，他没等提姆反驳便道：“很难确定自己每分每秒的想法。有一刹那，憎恶和怒火会完全掌控我。而当我回想起那时候……我甚至觉得我能赞同杰森。”

“这就是为什么你们今天没有一起行动？”

“如果想要成功潜入，我们肯定需要更多情报……今晚不是个好时候。”迪克投降道：“但没错，我确实不想去。”

“继续，德雷克医生持续在线。”

“如果我们确认威利斯有罪，我们该怎么办？”

“收集证据，把他丢进警察局。”

“而红头罩可能当场就赏他一颗子弹。”

“如果你们分头行动，他一定会赏他一颗子弹。”提姆说。

“所以我必须抢在他前面。”迪克说：“我们可以合作，但最后行动时，我必须抢在前面。”

提姆沉默片刻：“如果他今晚就找到了什么，决定立刻‘执行正义’了呢？”

“然后放弃弄清L-3型和威利斯孤儿院之间关系的机会？他不会的。”迪克微笑道：“派西背后是条大鱼，红头罩从不满足于虾米。”

“既然如此，你又为什么——哦。”提姆翻了个白眼：“艹，蠢货陶德。”

“正是。”迪克无力地叹气：“红头罩会顾全大局，但杰森完全可能就为了刺激我而开枪。”

*

事实上，杰森倒并不非常责怪迪克隐瞒关于孤儿院的信息。

高谭没有几个孤儿院，预算不够。街角救济处已经花掉纳税人不少钱，流浪儿和失业者也更倾向于这种不问名姓的宽容设施。他很快就选定了威利斯庄园作为首要怀疑对象。阿卡姆对岸的孤儿院！听起来就不甚吉利，缭绕着孤独和怨气，仿佛被一圈石墙围进了窄窄一方地。关于孤儿院的恐怖传说数不胜数，杰森自己就编过几个，逃脱不得的监牢和黑暗中的怪物总是听众最爱。他追溯了威利斯公司及其关联企业的财报，毫不意外地发现每个季度都有一笔资金汇入这个孤儿院——而就呈现在他望远镜中的孤儿院的形貌来看，这笔钱甚至还不如打个水漂——后者至少能听个响。威利斯庄园的门楣同它的财务报告一样摇摇欲坠，高谭市长颁发的“荣誉慈善机构”的牌匾久未打理，已锈蚀成斑驳的铜块。福利院里没什么娱乐设施，滑滑梯中央破了个洞，用石棉板补了薄薄一层，连漆都没上。摄像头不是线断了便是镜片碎了。好一块荒芜之地。但他倒也不愿就此定论这是所谓的“把钱从左口袋倒入右口袋”，毕竟洗钱一事若交由同名同姓的机构处理，未免过于明目张胆了。

他化身的鸟儿蹲踞在熹微的晨光里，威利斯大宅褪色的门扉吱呀旋开，一群孩子扛着农具走出来。杰森随着他们飞到后院，看着他们沉默而熟练地劳作。他想了想，又振翅飞到正对菜园的院长办公室窗户对面的枝丫上，百叶窗紧紧闭着，外面还有粗重的钢筋防护栏。这就有些阴谋的样子了。可还没等他想好潜入计划，窗户便被猛地推开——那些百叶竟是焊死在窗户背后的——露出威利斯先生快活的胖脸来。

“斯宾塞！”他对着楼下吼道：“今天是个好天气！好好伸展下腿脚！”

孩子们面面相觑了一会儿，看向年纪最大的红发孩子——看来这就是斯宾塞了，杰森想。然后他们丢下农具，欢呼着——就地变成了一群小狗小猫，还有些小兔子。一时间菜园喧闹非凡，小动物们追逐着彼此的尾巴，拱着肚皮，在水井边缘伸爪试探，然后被唯一没有转化的斯宾塞一把抱起来，放到旁边。有几只小狗跑到杰森藏身的树附近，仰头汪汪地叫着，不住地往树干上跳，似乎很有些上树抓鸟的意思。

他们看上去快乐得如此天真无邪，贫穷召来的沉默被打破，颓唐的庄园也跟着鲜活起来。

杰森借着树荫飞离了。

*

“嗨，达米。”迪克在蝙蝠洞门口停下脚步：“阿福告诉我你在这里——啊。”宽广的屏幕上布满了L-3型致幻剂的相关信息。

“我不敢相信你们就这么把我排除在外。”达米安说。

“你一直知道我在追查L-3型致幻剂。”迪克说。

“它还没夜巡危险！只是药物成瘾！”达米安翻了个白眼：“只要那些原料被列入黑名单……”他顿了顿：“不过既然威利斯公司已经中标，他们会确保这不会发生的，是吗？”

“恐怕是的。”迪克轻声道：“这只是又一个无聊的权钱交易。”

“他们怎么能同意呢？”达米安锤了一下桌面。

迪克注视着屏幕，不合时宜地为达米安感到骄傲：“你都查到了什么？”

“这是个测验吗？”

“更像是对答案。”迪克笑道。

达米安想了想：“基于WHO对来自Seffrrih’ar的诸多成瘾性原材料的管制态度，许多国家已经下了贸易禁令，并且提请将其列入对地球贸易的黑名单……威利斯生物科技公司不得不为此缩减订单。照合同，Seffrrih’ar向正义联盟提交了仲裁，要求天价违约金，还要判相关国家贸易歧视——他们是还打算加入WTO吗？”

“明面上看，确实如此。”

“但他们其实在制造黑市。”达米安说。

“为什么？”

“验明真身是强大的权力，所有人都想掌握在自己手里。”达米安烦躁地啧了一声。

迪克鼓鼓掌，夸张地鞠了个躬：“您出师了，达米安少爷，恐怕我没什么可教你的了。”

达米安不情不愿地被他逗乐了：“那你就该让我和你一起行动。”

迪克温和地说：“必要的时候，你会加入的。”

达米安扬眉：“哦？什么时候陶德的加入变成必要的了呢？”他切了一帧监控录像：“他今早去了威利斯孤儿院。我们该在那里多放几个摄像头。”

迪克盯着黑翼大鸟朦胧的掠影，心不在焉地“嗯哼”了一声。

“我会继续跟进。”达米安挥挥手，傲慢地说：“既然你被停职了，就让自己休息一下吧。”

迪克笑起来，搂了搂达米安的肩膀：“谢谢，但我也会继续跟进的。”

“……我不明白，”达米安小声说，“为什么你这次这么小心翼翼？”

那一瞬间迪克想起了很多事。

知道杰森……之后，他黑过蝙蝠电脑，急欲弄清到底发生了什么。直到那时，他才知道杰森的真身是一只麻雀……一只叽叽喳喳的、气性极大的、耀武扬威的麻雀。杰森从没告诉过他，他也从未询问。他刻意不让自己太过了解他，把握着距离和分寸。他还记得，那时他面对这个崭新的信息，缓缓地眨了下眼睛，情不自禁地，甚而有些温柔地，微笑了。他又往下看，意识到杰森曾经试图转化成麻雀以从那个仓库中逃脱，直到麻雀那小小的肺无法承载剧毒的浓烟，又或是直到他因为毒打而眩晕的眼睛看到炸弹……然后选择人身，挡在他那陌生的生母面前。

他无从知晓，就连蝙蝠侠也只能猜测，因为没有人能以真身死亡。

只是他有时会想，也许杰森本可以逃脱的。

只要他还能飞起来。

“因为事关‘真身’，达米。这种药被用来迫使人们显露真身。而你想不到真身往往有多脆弱。”迪克说：“你无法伪饰你的真身。你无法训练它耐受痛苦。你知道‘真身’为人口贩卖提供了多少方便。而对我们而言，‘真身’一旦暴露，就覆水难收。这就是为什么我们得对这种药保持密切关注。”

达米安扭过头：“对于人们能对‘真身’干什么，我知道得够多了——你们也有同等程度的危险。”

“你还小——我是指你的生理年龄。无论你再怎么出色，你的生理决定了你第一次转化至少得到你迈入青春期后才会发生。我们不想冒险令你因药物提前转化。这只是个充斥着官僚主义和利益纠葛的无聊案子。没必要付出那么大的代价。”

“我看不出这和其他案子有什么不同。既然我可以在夜巡的搏杀中胜利，这一样无法威胁到我。”达米安顿了顿：“在‘真身’这件事上，我比你们更有经验。”

“我知道你受过训练。塔利亚大概也让你观摩了一些实战。但那不一样——你的身体受伤，你会痊愈。但如果你的灵魂受伤了呢？中毒了呢？那会发生什么？”迪克轻声说：“我绝对不会让你遭受这个。事关灵魂，我们知道得太少了。”

“‘让你’——你知道你现在听起来很像他吗？”达米安眯起眼：“灵魂消散，身躯亦亡。仅此而已。而这依旧没法解释为什么你可以搅和进去而我不行。”

“……因为我没有‘真身’，达米安。”迪克说：“我没有。我不知道怎么转化。这让我被这种药威胁到的可能性更小。”

“或者更大。”达米安立刻指出：“因为一旦这种药物对你有效，这将是你第一次转化，你可能完全无法适应你的‘真身’，甚至产生自我认知障碍——”

“这真是光明的前景展望，达米。”

“这是合理的风险评估。更别提你们还去了阿卡姆——小丑和这到底有什么关系？”达米安说：“你觉得会是他想让我们的真身暴露从而一劳永逸地认出我们吗？”

迪克不用看也知道这孩子每一块肌肉都绷紧了，手也不自觉地摸向了后腰的薄刃。他也不知道他们何时才会从中解脱，也许永远不能。小丑试图让他们相信他剥下了他们的脸，看到人皮之下的他们是什么。可他甚至没有真正摘掉他们的面具。小丑真的对他们的真实身份感兴趣吗？他真的想知道他们的“真身”吗？他永远也没法像蝙蝠侠那样说自己了解小丑，但有时他怀疑B也没他自以为的那样了解那个疯子。

“……我不知道，达米。”最终，他说：“所以我们得去搞明白。”

*

如果人真的有永恒地梦想过什么，那就是飞翔。

穴居时代，人们弄不清身侧的形物怎么起初与自己样貌相同，下一刻就忽地成了另一种样子。他们在惊惧中抓起石枪，于是食人和尊重动物的传统从那时起便源远流长。化为鸟类是顶好的，这令他们更容易逃过一劫。对飞翔的崇拜不单源于好奇和永不知足的心，还出自活命的渴望。人们也曾以“真身”的样态定身份高低。天上飞的不染污浊，于是是最高的。其次是地上走的，他们踏实勤恳，是勇武的族类。再次是水里游的，他们冰冷，没有心肠，但却是最贫瘠也最纯的。最末的便是地上爬的和泥里钻的，他们没有骨头，是阴湿和恶毒。

后来有大贤者呼喊那灵魂都是上天给的，人要如何择他们的本质呢？同卑下抗争、同贫瘠抗争、同懦弱抗争，这不正是所该尊崇的高贵么？有智者说那该水里游的却上了岸，陆地是他们的炼狱，他们难道不坚忍么？有疯子说你们都找那动物去寻求自我，却忘了自身！你们可悲地逃遁身体，却寻追缥缈的精神！所以人们永恒地争吵着，窥伺着，战争着，最后终于决定让真身成为一个受宪法保护的秘密吧！任何人都有权不向俗世显露自己的真身。把灵魂留给上帝和你的爱人，俗世的眼睛只需看你的德行和才能。

直到这时，人们才可自由做飞的梦了。在那之前，曾有段时间，那些胆敢远离土地的灵魂被认为是不虔敬的，会被烧死的。*1

这就是克丽丝缇·胡尔赛·芳汀在做的梦了。

她总是梦见自己心里藏了只鸟儿，她梦见她飞起来，她梦见她俯瞰着大地上升，直至大地模糊成色块，直至她升入云层，瞧见毫无遮挡的群星。她忽然意识到她只是个终究要破掉的气球。她在床上蜷缩成一团。

“甜心狗狗”在大学里也有卖。“它就是个小玩意儿，都不怎么带劲，只够爽一阵子的。但，嘿，这可是完全合法的！”但她没从他们那儿买。那不是她会接触的人，她不会让他们瞧见她。可怜的、隐形的克丽丝缇，只是团庞大的空气。幼儿园的“梦想课”上，老师叫他们画自己的梦想。她画了鸟儿，有修长的身躯和暗红的毛羽，同她的发色一般。“非常好，芳汀小姐。”老师拍拍她的肩膀：“努力才能让梦想实现！你只是需要多跑跑步而已，亲爱的。”

可灵魂和身躯有什么关系呢？她愈苦恼于身躯的沉重，愈相信灵魂的轻盈。她本该能飞的，无拘无束。可她从不知该怎么转化，神谕不曾眷顾她。克丽丝缇相信，在所有理论中，量子物理是最有希望解决这个难题的。她逐渐深入这个世界，她的论文颇受青睐，可她的心还在那一双翅膀上！

也许她只是太清醒了。永恒地清醒，没法把自己认作人以外的动物。但是，只要一次也好！她想感受那种神思恍惚的快乐，想在虚幻和现实间穿梭交织，想将灵魂从躯壳中解脱。

现在她有一个机会，这机会就安安静静躺在床头柜的抽屉里。这可不是学生们私下流传的来历不明的东西。这是在正规店面买的。她进去时，美丽的女店主正对镜整理仪容，还被她吓了一跳。女店主有一头火焰般的长而卷的红发，她一见就喜欢上她。她就是女孩的梦。

“要来点什么吗？亲爱的？”她在柜台后笑吟吟的，眼角弯弯。

“我想要……”她含混地吐出那个名字。

女店主皱眉嘟嚷：“谁告诉你它叫这个名字？”

这时她已看到它了，小小一盒，就放在柜台最显眼的地方，被暧昧的粉红灯光照耀，印着“甜心狗狗”几个黑红相间的字。

“哦，哈莉……”女店主将它拿出来，用指尖捏着，端详了一会儿：“你的布丁。唉。”她伸出右手，轻轻捏住克丽丝缇下巴：“美人，永远别为了男人做事。”

她的脸涨得通红：“我不——我从未——”

“很好，继续保持。因为他们只会伤透你的心。”女店主轻轻拍拍她的脸颊，长长的指甲顺着下颌划过。

克丽丝缇从她含笑的目光中获得了勇气：“我是为我自己。”

“对，就是这样。相信你的美，我的甜心。”女店主在她羞愤的神色中把药放回去，拿出一支崭新的安瓿瓶塞进她手里：“别管这些光鲜的玩意儿，拿去吧，这才是正宗，算我的。”

克丽丝缇坐起来，缓慢地伸手取出那支安瓿瓶。它小而纤细，有着优美的线条，纯洁透明，看起来如此无害，就像一支香水，与女人的隐秘一同蒸腾出梦。她颤抖着拉开窗帘，天空还很黑，但克丽丝缇心知这就是拂晓——天快亮了。如果有什么奇迹，那就该是发生在黎明的。她闭上眼睛，站了许久，直到辉光蛊惑了她。她打开窗，微风吹动了窗帘。她只穿了一条睡裙，她本该感到寒冷，但让她战栗的却是热血。如果她真的是只鸟儿，她会想出去转一圈的。

她敲去了玻璃瓶头部，碎裂的声音叫她手抖。她仰头饮下，静静等待。钟表的滴答声渐渐变得震耳欲聋，应和着她自己的心跳。她眼前一片朦胧，世界放大又缩小。她向着风和黎明伸出手，迈步。

她很想再对那丰厚的红唇说些什么：“那么，它到底叫什么呢？”

在她的幻觉中，那红唇同风一起拥抱了她。她张开双臂迎接这拥抱。喜悦叫她双目不自觉地湿润且落泪了。

“它是朗基努斯之枪。”她的梦说：“刺中你的命运吧。”

克丽丝缇在地上碎裂了，正如一只微笑且流泪的破灭的气球。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 我终究还是想今天把它发出来。似乎再没有更合适的日子了。  
> 被埋葬的，终将归来。


End file.
